But You Chose Him
by All4truLove
Summary: Rory said "Yes" to Logan at the end of last season and they stayed in Connecticut and got married. Now however, after seeing an old friend at a party could things be looking down for the Hunztbergers. Rory/Logan but, alas, with Lit undertones


**But You Chose Him**

Summary: Rory said yes to Logan at the end of the last season and they stayed in Connecticut. What happens when Rory sees an old friend at a party one night? Could things turn upside down for the Huntzbergers?

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, I would be able to sleep at night.

AN: So I'm going to sleep right and all of a sudden BAM! This idea for a story just hits me, so I wake up grab a pen and write and write and write. It is now quarter to five I'm so tired I might fall asleep on this keyboard, but to keep the public happy I'm staying awake to type this : )

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He knew, knew she didn't feel the same anymore. He figured it out six months ago, when he stopped being Logan and  
became every pronoun but, he especially like when he was just, "my husband".

He thought those two words bitterly and could swear he tasted the bile rising in his throat when he thought of all the  
different scenarios as to why she had stopped saying his name. His favorite, by far, was that she had so many other "lovers" it  
was easier just to not deal with names anymore. He shook this thought off with a laugh and continued his inward battle, when he  
thought of the exact reason why it had happened.

It was at a party, a little over six months ago, his company was about to sign a deal with some small publishing company out of Philly. When he told her about it he thought she would put on that same bored expression she assumed every time he mentioned one of these parties. It meant another night of acting the part of a Huntzberger trophy wife. They had just been celebrated their first wedding anniversary and deep down he knew a part of her still regretted the decision she made not to follow Obama, but instead to marry Logan and work for the local paper. They had since moved to the city, The Big Apple he remembers her calling it, and she had a good, steady job at the Times now, but he still knew, that's never what she wanted.

"Back to the party," Logan thought, his own thoughts getting ahead of him. Her usual bored expression was not the face he was met with at the mention of this company, no, the look he saw in her eyes at that moment was a look he hadn't seen in nine months. It was only there for a split second, but he saw it, and she knew.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Six Months Before*

"Hey Ace?" Logan called as he entered the apartment.

"Bedroom." Rory called back, her voice sounded muffled, like she was talking through her hands.

As he entered the room, however, he saw that it was not hands she was speaking through, but pillows. She was lying face down on the bed with her hands at her sides.

"Tough day at work?"

"UGH! You would not believe! Jason called in sick today and without him there's no front page and with no front page there's no paper, and so I had to work my ass off trying to meet the deadline, which in some cases is good I guess because if I ever want to be an editor some day I have to start somewhere right?"

Logan sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back through her rant. He winced as she cursed knowing it was a serious matter and that she was upset because, those kinds of words just never left the mouth of Rory Gilmore Huntzberger.

"I'm sorry babe. You wanna order in tonight? We can get Indian food from that place you like down the street."

Her head began to rise as the words were uttered; she turned to Logan, a grin plastered on her face.

"You mean it? We can actually eat inside and everything! You're okay with this?!?!" She had begun to sound like a five year old who was just granted thirty more minutes of TV time.

"Okay...maybe we should rethink this, we can order it, but it might be best if we eat it outside." Her face dropped. "Hey! It's not my fault you can't get rid of the smell!"

After a quick dinner outside, it was February in New York, no amount of Indian Food was going to keep them warm, the couple sat down in front of the TV.

"So Mrs. Huntzberger, I have some unfortunate news for you…"

"Ah, yes Mr. Huntzberger, and what might this news be?"

"Well," He Started, "My company is signing a deal with a small publishing company in the City of Brotherly Love and therefore our presence is requested at yet another cocktail party."

"Philly?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah, Trenchen? Trinching? Something off like that…"

"Truncheon," She interrupted.

"Sooo, you've heard of it?"

"Uh yeah, an old friend works there."

And there it was, the look that melted his heart like the heat of a thousand suns, had it been directed towards him. But, alas, it was not, and had therefore shattered his heart into a thousand tiny pieces.

The night of the party Rory spent a little bit too much time getting ready, considering, she was only needed to look pretty and smile.

The two entered the room and immediately Rory's eyes began to scan the crowd. There weren't that many people there so it made spying a head of dark waves rather easy. Or maybe not because when the man turned around, to her surprise it wasn't…

"Jess!" She heard a deep voice behind her call his name. "Ah, great to see you actually bothered to show up this time, considering it's for _your_ company."

"Well, what can I say; you know this isn't my thing."

There it was, the voice she hadn't heard in almost two years. Hearing it brought back all the feelings she had thought were repressed after the last time when she knew, just knew, he would never want to see her again, not after she hurt him like she did. But being here, in the same city, heck, the same room, she didn't know what came over her, but she felt like she was seventeen again and falling in love for the first time.

After what felt like days but had actually only been hours Rory detached herself from Logan's arm, excusing herself to the bar. However, that was not where she was headed, not thirty feet in front of her was the man she had waited so long to see. She knew she shouldn't have lied to Logan, she could have just told him that she saw her old friend and went to say "Hi," but that wouldn't work, not if Logan saw who the friend was. So she made her way towards the bar, which just so happened to be in the same direction as Jess. Therefore, it wasn't a lie. But a drink, she didn't need, him, Jess, _that_, is just what she needed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Present Day*

After she left his side at the party, Logan hadn't seen much of her. Not at the party, or in general. She usually stayed late at the office, working her ass off to get that promotion to editor; and when she was home, he wasn't. The only time they really saw each other was at night before they each fell asleep, on opposite sides of the bed. Lately, he'd taken to sleeping on the couch, claimed to have back pain from stress at work. Truth was he couldn't bear to sleep next to her if he couldn't reach out in the middle of the night and touch her.

This had been going on for about a month, then, one night right before he grabbed his things to head to the couch,

"Logan, stop." He turned to look at her, a look of confusion on his face, this was the first time she had addressed him with his own name in almost seven months.

"I," She paused, unsure of herself. "I want a divorce." The words hit him like a ton of bricks.

A divorce? No one in his family got divorced. Everyone usually just cheated on each other in the end. But divorced? No, Hunztberger's do not get _divorced_.

"For what? You've been fucking him for months, why now?" The words came out angrier than he had wished.

"Jess and I are not sleeping together!" She sounded hurt by his accusation.

"Ah, so you can finally say his name. I knew something was up at the party Ace, you say you're going to the bar and thirty minutes later, when you hadn't come back, I turn around and you're laughing and smiling with _him_." He spat out the last word like fire on his tongue.

He couldn't believe this, Rory, his Ace, she didn't love him anymore and he was going to have to accept it.

"So did you ever love me? Or was that just a game, use me to get over him?" As hurt as he was, he wasn't going to let her get the best of him.

"Of course I love, loved you Logan" He noticed her correction. It was ripping holes in his chest just hearing one, simple letter being added to an almost perfect word, almost because nothing came as close to perfect as she was to him, now, that was all over.

"Its just, that night, after talking to Jess,"

'Oh yeah, she's still talking about him.' Logan thought bitterly, he wasn't able to say his name, not even in his head.

"...It made me realize I gave away my heart to one boy almost ten years ago, and well, he's the one that's had it ever since. I did love you Logan. I just could never be, ugh, I hate myself for using this cliché right now, but I just could never be _in_ love with you. I am so, so sorry."

She had tears pouring down her cheeks at this point and it took everything inside of him to keep from running over to her and cradling her in his arms.

"I guess, I just, I," He started, but he didn't know how to say the words that were already forming in his mind. "God dammit Ace!"

She flinched at his words.

"How's your mother going to take this?" He kicked himself for saying that.

"I've already talked to Mom about all this; she just wants me to be happy. She isn't crazy about me wanting to be with someone who is basically her nephew but she said 'this is America and as long as we ain't no blood relations and such…'" She let a smile play on her lips despite herself, then remembered who she was explaining all of this too and quickly wiped it away.

"I love you Rory, I do, and if that's not enough then fine, I just want you to be happy."

"I will be," She whispered.

She looked up at Logan for the first time and saw all the hurt written right there on his face. She slowly got up and walked over to him. She stood in front of him just looking in his eyes for a minute and then just pulled him into a hug.

He let one tear slide down his cheek before he pushed her away.

"No Ace. You don't get to do this. I chose you and he chose you. But you didn't chose me back, instead, no, you chose him. So there, I'm done. You can go do whatever you want together now."

And with that he slipped his wedding ring off his finger, placed it on the dresser beside her and went to the couch to get some sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okay, so mabye the characters are OOC but really? this is my world, i could have made them all clowns in a traveling circus if I wished...so just be pleased with this and REVIEW! : ) its like twenty dollars bills appearing out of nowhere, thats how happy i am when i get them, so, go, create my happiness!


End file.
